fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitch (MA:MR)
This character was created under the intentions of entering it as this author's submission for Round 1 of Torneo di FAD. Also under intentions as a character in a fanon after the contest. Brief History, and Background Brief History Glitch, an unusual Droid found in the Ruins of Iron Star, and brought back to the Droids' home base, Droid Town. There, he was quickly trained to be a soldier, and became an unstoppable Mil killing machine. He assisted in clearing out the mines, and chased after Vlad, the pestering, weasel-like Mil authority, who stole the chip that unlocks the door to the elevator that goes to the Morbot Region. Glitch chased him through the Wastelands, through a communications base, through a research, and devolopment base, and back through the deserts of Iron Star. Glitch dismantled an uncountable amount of Mils, and destroyed plenty of Zombiebots, including their king. Along this section of his journey, he met Mozer, an old Droid who resided in the Wastelands. When he retrieved the chip, he was ordered to go to Mil City via the Morbot Region. He descended through elevator, and began his trip. He encountered an unexpected amount of Mils, but, worries were pointless, for he ravaged them all. He took control of a Predator, an extremely deady flying Mil robot, that can decimate nearly anything, and annhilated most of the Mil forces. He met up with a lost, jumpy Droid, who goes by the name Slosh. When he finally made it to Mil City, he had to tread carefully. Even though he destroyed countless Mils before, Mil City is the most Mil infested place on the entire planet, and with top-notch security. He made his way to meet up with Agent Shhh, an agent who works for the Droids. Agent Shhh said there was a Spy Factory in the city, and there was a special chip in that factory, that can shut down the Mils. Glitch set out to get it. When he found the factory, he had to go in completely covert, had to blend in. He dismantled himself, and was put back together. The Mils were under the impression that he was a spy, and tested him. Glitch proved he was legit, but during the testing, while the tester was away, he searched through boxes, and eventually found the chip. He reassumed his testing position. After the Spy Factory, he made his way to The Ruins of Iron Star. His mission was to find the pieces of Agent Goff, a Mil looking Droid. Although, it wasn't easy. He not only had to deal with advanced Mil robots, but Zombiebots as well. When the pieces were collected, and put Goff back together. Goff said Dr. Exavolt was captured by the Mils, and was held in the center of the city. Guess where exactly? A tower. Yep, a tower. Anything come to mind? Well, anyway, Glitch wanders through city at night, trying not to alert the guards, but destroys them anyway. He arrives at the tower, saves Exavolt, and takes him back to Droid Town. Out of a huge twist, it turns out Exavolt was the leader of the Mils, and General Corrosive, and leaked the Droids' position. The mils then invaded the town. Glitch fended them off, but was captured by a Trooper, and was hauled to the Mil Coliseum. There, he was put through four challenges. Challenge 1 was a starter's match, with two shielded Titans, and two Troopers. Challenge 2 was more diffcult, with 4 Mil Grunts, 4 Zombiebots, and 2 Elite Grunts/Guards. Challenge 3, was where Glitch had to kill 10 Grunts, and 2 Predators, with only a Slingshot, and Coring Charges. Challenge 4 was impossible to win. Glitch has no weapons to choose, and he personally goes up against General Corrosive himslf. He finds a wrench, and dismantles himself under some shelter, and lays in ruble. Corrosive destroys the shelter, and Glitch's parts lay dead on the ground. Corrosive thinks he has won, and Glitch's parts are left in a heap outside. After reassmbling himself, Glitch quickly retrieves his gear (no pun intended), and jumps in a RAT (Rapid Armored Transport). He was given information that there was a shuttle launch, and was headed to the moon. He hastily raced to the shuttle, hopped on, and stowed away to it's location. The location, the moon, is half-right, half-wrong. It may look like a moon, but is actually a giant plate, and behind it is a giant space station, and was undoubtedly the Mils' command center. When the ship entered the landing bay, Dr. Exavolt walked out of it, and continued through space station. Glitch then assaulted all nearby enemies, and made his way to the actual command center. There, General Corrosive was waiting, and he attacked Glitch. Glitch couldn't kill Corrosive. Not because Corrosive was his father, which he isn't, but, Corrosive's armor is impenetrable, leaving him invincible. How is Glitch to defeat him? Well, luckily, an incoming message came to Glitch, telling him, he needed to take control of Corrosive. Glitch did so (won't spoil how), and made Corrosive push the station's self-destruct button, and the Mil shut down button. Glitch released his control over Corrosive, and escaped the exploding station. He touched down with his escape pod, and walked out side, looking at all the ruble from the station. Suddenly, the giant body of General Corrosive slowly stand back up. Glitch shocked, but came to this comnclusion. It was time to end it now... again. Corrosive, and Glitch battled it out, and eventually Glitch won, because Corrosive was weak enough to destroy, and he didn't have his impregnable armor. Droids all around the planet of Iron Star rejoiced, and Glitch was named hero. Background Glitch is an unknown type of Droid. Nothing much is known about him. He doesn't remember his past, so we don't know his origin. He was found laying unconcious in the middle of the Ruins of Iron Star. What we do know is, is that he has the ability to kick major-@$$. He has much dexterity, and will always prefer blasting though a compound, instead of sneaking through it. He is blunt, and to the point. Appearance, and Journey in Morbots Return Reason: Don't want to spoil the Prologue story. Equipment, and Items These equipment, and other items, are featured in Glitch's arsenal. They are also the one's featured in Morbots Return. ''Armor, and weapons are customizable in terms of color. Weapons '''S.P.E.W (''Lvl. 3, Experimental, Morbot Upgrade)' From the original game, and appears in ''MA:MR. Also known as the Small Projectile Emitter Weapon. This machine gun is capable of heavy damage, over medium range, using high amounts of ammunition compared to the other weapons. Level 3 dons the look of a small minigun. The Experimental, and Morbot Upgrade, dons the look, similar to a M16. Instead, where you put your hand to hold it up, there isn't a grip there, and the cylinder rotates rapidly, shooting deadly bullets that can tear through even the thickest armor. Scope Compatible. Rocket Launcher (''Lvl. '3, Experimental, Morbot Upgrade)' From the original game, and appears in ''MA:MR. The name is very self-explanatory, a rocket launcher. Capable of shooting lethal, high explosive rockets at the target. Level 3 rockets split apart in the air, and create 3 extra rockets, totaling 4 rockets involved in 1 shot. Level 3 appears as a triangular shaft, with a target indicator, and auto-loader. The Experimental, and Morbot Upgrade, dons the look of a small tank cannon. Both upgrades to major damage, and have enough force to knock down a decent sized building, in just one shot. Scope Compatible Rivet Gun (Lvl. 3, Experimental, Morbot Upgrade) From the original game, and appears in MA:MR. Can also be viewed as a sniper rifle. This silent, but deadly weapon is able to fire explosive arrows at very long ranges. If fired in rapid succession, and if you were to hit your target successfully, you can destroy the toughest Mil grunt in 2 to 3 arrows. Level 3 is capable of explosive arrows, and does major damage. The Experimental, and Morbot Upgrade, has the look of a small Baretta 50.cal, but does insanely more damage than the Level 3. The arrows explode, and napalm sticks to the target, making it painfully suffer. Scope Compatible. Scatter Blaster (Lvl. 3, Experimental, Morbot Upgrade) From the original game, and appears in MA:MR. Can be viewed as the shotgun. This weapon is capable of delivering massive amounts of pain in close range. The Level 3, is a double-barreled, rapid-fire shotgun, and can mulch through extremely thick armor. In a very basic sense, it looks like a yellow box, with two, long metal tubes sticking out the front. The Experimental, and Morbot Upgrade, does far more damage as any upgrade would. The shells become incendiary, and the auto-loader allows more shells to be stored. Dons the same look as the Level 3, just a different color of your choosing. Scope Incompatible. Disruptor (Lvl.1, Lvl. 2, Lvl. 3) MA:MR ''exclusive. This weapon is capable of literaly, dismantling the enemy piece, by piece through reverse magnetism. It launches a medium range electric wave, and whoever it hits, begins to dismantle immediately. Through each upgrade it becomes stronger, and it can hold more ammunition. Appears as a metallic tube, with a glowing center, and whenever it launches a round, the barrel spins. Scope Incompatible '''Ripper (''Lvl. 3, Experimental, Morbot Upgrade)' From the original game, and appears in ''MA:MR. This weapon launches long range, high damage saws, at extremely high RPM's. It can cut cables, and chop off limbs quite fast. Level 3 saws still tear through the enemy, causing damage after the hit. Experimental saws detonate when the saw is done rotating. Morbot Upgrade saws cause electical damage during the tearing. Scope Compatible. Mining Laser Gun (Lvl. 3, Experimental, Morbot Upgrade) From the original game, and appears in MA:MR.This weapon fires off medium to long range lasers that can melt through thick armor. Although not the best weapon, it has unlimited ammo, and serves as your first weapon. At Level 3, it fires red lasers, out of two barrels, at high speeds. Experimental shoots a beam that can do strong, and consistant damage, and the color is yellow. Morbot Upgrade is similar to the Experimental, but the laser is beam is red like Level 3, but does major damage. Scope Compatible. Grenade Launcher (Lvl. 1, Lvl. 2, Lvl. 3) MA:MR ''exclusive.This weapon launches your available Coring Charges, Magma Bombs, EMP Grenades, and Recruiter Grenades, at high speeds at variable range. Every upgrade improves firing speed, reload speed, and velocity of the grenade. The base damage comes from the grenade itself. Requires Level 3 Scope for compatibility. '''Control Tether (''Lvl. 3, Morbot Upgrade)' The Control Tether was created by Krunk himself. It can allow the wielder to take over an enemy, and control him, by firing a tether into its D-Port. Level 3, can easily take over Mil opponents, but is useless againts Morbots. That's where the Morbot Upgrade comes in, it basically allows it to take over a Morbot. '''Scope (''Lvl. 2, Lvl. 3) Although not necessarily a weapon, it's more like a weapon aid, and is compatible with a few weapons. It allows you to see at long range, and identify targets, including their health, shield strength, and D-Port availibility. Level 2 can see x8. Level 3 can see x16, and is compatible with the Grenade Launcher. Grenades '''Coring Charge From the original game, and in Morbots Return. A stick of Nitroglycerin that was originally intended for mining uses. The Droids McGuyver'ed it as a standard issue grenade against the Mils during the droid Rebellion. Capable of turning your enemy into itty-bitty fragments. Grenade Launcher Compatible. Magma Bomb From the original game, and in Morbots Return. A pod of magma capable of melting the most resistant alloys. Grenade Launcher Compatible. Cleaner From the original game, and in Morbots Return. A hand-thrown rocket. You can think of it as the Javelin rocket launcher. Locks onto two targets, throws it, flies into air, the rocket divides, and hits the enemy with lethal force. Grenade Launcher Incompatible. Recruiter From the original game, and in Morbots Return. A grenade that, when it detonates, it sends out a hacking device. Any enemy within it's radius, has his CPU rewired, and turns into your ally. Grenade Launcher Compatible. EMP From the original game, and in Morbots Return. A hand-thrown device that, when it detonates, it shuts off all machinery within it's radius. Grenade Launcher Incompatible. Droid Artillery Beacon A Morbots Return ''exclusive. Although the beacon may not be lethal, it is actually a messenger of death. The beacon sticks to any surface, and whoever is in its radius, is brutally brutalized by the artillery cannons from the Droid base. Grenade Launcher Compatible. Armor '''None' Very self-explanatory. None. Just Glitch. No nothing. No damage reduction, or special abilities. Enhanced The Enhanced Armor is the first step in the armor chain. A 2 inch-thick steel plate covering. An overall improvement in anti-penetration, meaning resistant to minor bullets, lasers, and explosive damage. 20% Damage Reduction. Titanium Alloy Step 2 in the chain. Much more stronger than the previous. Now 4 inches thick, and impervious to most bullets, and some laser, and explosions. A 50% Damage Reduction. Special Perks include: Improved Gun Stability, but, in turn, Glitch moves slower. Diamond Carbonate The final Armor, and the most resistant. A 4 inch-thick, lightweight armor, capable of completely resisting lasers, the most damaging bullets, and the most destructive explosions. Although it is not invincible, it makes Glitch as tough, and stable as a tank, and as mobile as an '86 Camaro IROC Z28. Special Perks Include: Improved Gun Stability, and Speed Enhancement, at no cost. Items Chip Also can be viewed as a key to some things. You get one, put it in its terminal, bam, something works, like a door opened. Very simple. Secret Chip Moreover a bonus chip than a needed one. Collect these, and you get multiplayer maps to your availibility. You'll find these through the game in secretive locations. Hence: "Secret" Chip. Speed Chip Like the Secret Chip, except you earn these by completing a mission in a certain time. Speed Upgrade An object that gives you a temperary boost in speed. Usually the object is floating for some odd reason. Some speculate that its a Morbot artifact. Jump Upgrade An object that gives you a temporary boost in jump height. Also floating in air for some weird reason. Also veiwed as a Morbot artifact. Shield Upgrade Gives you a temporary shield that makes you invincible. Floating in air, viewed as a Morbot artifact. Damage Upgrade New to the series. Gives you a temporary boost in damage abilities. Hopefully, you get it by now that it is floating, and is viewed as a Morbot artifact. Washers The standard currency on Iron Star. Usually collected by destroying enemies, or miscellaneous objects. Can be used to purchase things from the Barter Droids. Allies, and Enemies Droid The Droid Faction is Glitch's main ally. Colonel Alloy acts as their leader, and is actually the first. He was the one who started the Droid Rebellion in Metal Arms: Glitch in the System. ''The Faction's main mechanic, Krunk, is an old bast@*$ who swears a lot, but is very good at fixing up, and modding vehicles. Another important member, is Mozer, who mainly patrols the Wastelands. Mozer is the only one strong enough besides Glitch to survive there. The Droids' most popular occupation is mining. Iron Star's crust is extremely bountiful in metals, and minerals. The Droids mainly reside in Droid Town, and the newly taken over Mil City. Mil Viewed as an enemy, the Mil Faction is composed of specialized military bots. Formerly headed by the currently deceased General Corrosive, drove the Droids into slavery, and occupation, which sparked the Droid Rebellion. Even though the bots are specialized, they can't do crap. They can barely hold a conversation, let alone a prisoner. I'm still baffled at how they took over the Droids. Their creator is Dr. Exavolt, a scientist that even started the Droids. Once beloved, he was revealed as an enemy when he gave away the location of Droid Town after Glitch rescued him from the Mils. Even though they were all shut down, literally, a few experimental Grunts, and Titans remained. No one knows where they reside. They barely pose much of a threat anymore. Morbot In ''Metal Arms: Glitch in the System, ''they are viewed as neutral, but in Metal Arms: Morbots Return, they are viewed as the main enemy. The Morbots were the first to inhabit Iron Star, and created Dr. Exavolt. Before their disappearence in the original game, they resided deep below Iron Star's crust, generating the massive amount of energy in which the inhabitants above use, from their giant reactors. Few have gone down there before they left, and NONE survived. Any further information will be posted on here during the making of the fanon story. Zombiebot Viewed as an enemy, the Zombiebot Faction really isn't viewed as a faction at all, becuase they'll kill anything with fresh oil. They mainly reside in the Wastelands of Iron Star, formerly headed by a king named... err.. Zombiebot King. Reason (Torneo di FAD Contest) Reason? Do I need one? This guy is awesome! Seriously though, I was recently playing ''Metal Arms: Glitch in the System, one of my most favorite PS2 games, and the contest came up. I was like, "Why not?", so I entered him as my entry for Round 1. Even though you play as him, and control him to your liking, he was mainly meant to blow the crap out of everything. No sneaking around, playing it safe. Safety is for sissies, he would rather destroy an entire compound, and gain intel, than sneak into it, and gain intel. Why? 'Cause when your blowing everything up, you don't need to worry about being caught, triggering alarms, and all that stress inducing stuff. Yeah, I'm looking at you Tom Clancy, with your Splinter Cell games. Blowing stuff up is fun, makes pretty colors, and gives you a sense of liberty. Point is, I chose Glitch, 'cause he's one of my favorite characters, and I like his style. The End. Category:Characters Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Torneo di FAD Category:Robots